Assassin Thirteen: Assassins Reloaded
Assassins Reloaded is to be the fourth, and final edition to the Assassin Thirteen series by Dave and KP. Plot This section is in need of updating. Much of what is said here no longer applies to the story line. Main Article Assassins Reloaded (transcript) Assassins Reloaded continues the Assassin Thirteen series no more than a month after the previous episode, Legends Never Die. Where the series had last left off, Dave (Assassin Thirteen) had refused to kill the so-called "world-leader", and in response to this had to battle his enraged co-worker, John. After battling with pool noodles, Dave had "shot" John, and they both collapsed. The viewer is supposed to assume both John and Dave as dead, and for his therapist, and his other co-worker on their own. Assassins Reloaded begins with trailers, previews, sneak-peaks, etc. for other & upcoming AK Productions. After this, the movie itself opens with Don Davis' "Opening Title/Trinity Infinity". Slowly fading into view, Dave is shown walking through a field of leafless, dry plants and bushes. *This scene is set in the future.* The perspective moves back, Dave still walking through the field. The perspective moves back again, and yet a third time. *''It is not yet clear how a transition will be made between the previous and the following in the movie.*'' Most likely after flashbacks, and a bright white flash, a view of the sky fades into focus from the white flash. At this point, Don Davis' "The Trainman Cometh" has started to play in the background. A view of dirt, rocks, and choked vegetation is shown beside a long trail of bulldozer tracks. Dave is seen stepping over the tracks, and shown walking up a hill with an annihilated building atop of it. After Dave walks to the top, the perspective moves atop the hill close to the building. Dave goes in to explore the decayed building. Dave is shown walking under the roof of the barn-like building, awe-struck and open-mouthed. The following is viewed in Dave's point of view, looking at the remains of what he used to know as the building he worked in. He looks at the graffiti, separated boards in the walls, everything there he remembered was...gone, destroyed—forgotten, except by him. Most likely throughout this scene or following it, more flashbacks are shown of his memories of his associates, and the building. After seeing inside, Dave returns from under the roof, and stares at the building. He shakes his head, and overcome with anger, sadness and disbelief, and springs into a run. The following shows his point of view while running, as he flies past the bulldozer tracks and the dirt and decay, the scene fades to white. From the white merges a view of Dave's therapist, holding several postcards. *The following is in present day.* In the previous episode, Dave said, "Legends never die, they just take a holiday!" before collapsing. The postcards are from Dave, who is presently on a "holiday". After looking through them, she passes them to Dave's co-worker. He flips through them, and says to the therapist, "Since Dave's on vacation, do you wanna go to Red Robin™ or something?" The therapist shakes her head. "Nah, I have paperwork to do." "Okay." the co-worker replies; he leaves the room. Later that day, the therapist is seen typing her papers, when she receives a phone call. She answers the phone, and finds it is the same co-worker as earlier. She speaks with him for a while as she types, and agrees to meet him the next morning near a local park. She finishes her typing. She continues to talk as she walks outside. The view changes from behind bushes, in a first-person style as if someone is watching. After the therapist leaves the scene, Dave is shown emerging from a wooded area, his chest bare (he is supposed to be in the nude.) He says, lit by the streetlight, "I guess the portal has some bugs!" The following morning, the front of the Red Robin™ restaurant is shown. Then now in view is the a table inside, the co-worker seated. The therapist sits down, and the coworker responds, "Glad you could make it!" "Sure, sure! So, what's good here anyway?" the therapist says, as she lifts the menu. The co-worker takes the menu, "We need to talk." "About what?" she askes.'' "About Dave, about John, about everything! Things are happening—and you need to know."'' The therapist looks with a concerned face. Music *'Trinity Infinity/Main Title' by Don Davis *'The Trainman Cometh' by Don Davis *'Welcome to the Real World' by Don Davis *'Anything Is Possible' by Don Davis Other various tracks from The Matrix score, Matrix Revolutions, and other Matrix trilogy soundtracks will be included. No other music is definate. *'Bad to the Bone' by George Thorogood and the Destroyers *'Idealistic' by Digitalism